cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
McKinley
Sergeant McKinley was an American soldier of the United States Army who served in modern conflicts, such as fighting in the Second Korean War. He is a supporting NPC in both Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4. Biography Caliphate Crisis McKinley was a veteran of fighting in France against the Islamic Caliphate assaults raging there. He also saw heavy fighting against Islamic Caliphate forces in Afghanistan and Somalia prior. Afterwards, James Ramirez is assigned under him, and McKinley and Ramirez are sent to fight other Islamic Caliphate forces all over the globe. McKinley fights in the Brazilian jungles, with McKinley fighting past Islamic Caliphate forces and defenses in the jungles and assaulting and eliminating camps and convoys, then fights through the jungles to seize and defend a village. After this, he keeps fighting in the jungles and assaulting IC Islamist trenches and machine gun nests and pillboxes, then destroys a radio tower and artillery guns. With that, he fights through favelas and assaults the outskirts of Brasilia city, fighting through the city streets and eliminating machine gun nests, then fights to hold a courtyard. Afterwards, he keeps fighting IC Islamist forces to defend US lines and positions at the Amazon River. Heading to Vietnam with Ramirez, McKinley fights in fierce skirmishes in the jungles of Vietnam past Islamic Caliphate forces. While fighting past IC Islamist forces and defenses in the jungles, he assaults camps and villages and fights to hold a ridge. After this, he fights IC Islamist defenses in the jungles and then assaults the city of Hanoi, fighting enemy forces in the streets and buildings to rescue the UN delegation, then he fights to the city centre and defends the centre from enemy assaults. With that, McKinley fights through the jungles to assault and seize a valley and attack an Islamic Caliphate base, where he and Ramirez take out IC leader, Al raza, then they fight to defend US positions. With that, McKinley and Ramirez are sent to fight in India, battling Islamic Caliphate forces. McKinley fights enemy forces in the jungles, then fights to assault the city of Delhi, fighting through the outskirts and then seizing and fighting to defend a courtyard and library. McKinley then fights IC Islamist forces and defenses in the jungles and assaults several villages, then fights to defend the villages. McKinley fights through the jungles to eliminate machine gun pill boxes, trenches and artillery guns, then fights to defend a US camp. Afterwards, McKinley and Ramirez are sent to Afghanistan, and while on patrol, they come upon a hill where they find British soldiers, John Price and Harry Sanderson. Hearing of their dilemma of Herschel Shepherd betraying them, McKinley decides to help Price get their revenge on Shepherd, covering them as they move through a battlefield to reach Shepherd. Second Korean War McKinley keeps serving in the United States Army, fighting against the Koreans in the Second Korean War. With Derrick Griffin being assigned under his command, McKinley leads men in fighting a number of battles against the Koreans. McKinley fights in the Philippines, fighting past Korean defenses and forces in the jungles of the Philippines. As McKinley fights to defend an American line in the jungle, then he keeps fighting Korean forces in a field, fighting and eliminating positions, nests and trenches. He then fights in the jungles and eliminates Korean defensive positions and lines and assaults camps and machine gun pillboxes and fights to assault and defend villages. After this, he keeps fighting to defend US positions in the jungles, then he assaults the outskirts of Manila, fighting through the streets and buildings of the city and then assaulting a building where they find Vladimir Makarov. Though Makarov escapes, they find information and send it to John Price. Being sent to fight the Koreans in Africa, McKinley fights Korean forces and defenses in the jungles fighting and eliminating lines and positions in the jungles before clearing a pathway, then assaulting and seizing a couple villages. After this, He assaults several supply camps and convoys, then fights to eliminate Korean defenses and forces in the jungles and fields, fighting and crushing Korean trenches and machine gun pillboxes. McKinley fights to assault and seize a few villages, then fights to defend the villages, then he fights to hold US positions by a river. Afterwards he fights to defend a couple US camps and fights to defend a few American lines and positions, fighting off Korean assaults, then fights to hold a ridge. After this, he assaults the city of Nairobi, fighting through the streets and buildings and clearing it of resistance, then he helps destroy escaping Korean forces on a Mombasa highway outside of the city. While the war turns against Korea, the Koreans make a desperate attack on the Americas by launching an invasion of Mexico, though US and Mexican forces manage to halt the Koreans from reaching anywhere near the United States. Being sent to Mexico, McKinley fights to defend US lines and positions in a desert field, fighting off Korean assaults, then he fights Korean forces and defenses in the desert field to eliminate machine gun pillboxes and destroy camps. After this, he ambushes and destroys a convoy, then fights past Korean trenches. After this, he and US forces fight and drive Korean forces to the Mexican shoreline, crushing the Korean forces and driving them out of Mexico. Personality and Traits McKinley was very caring and compassionate towards his men, and maintained a rather playful attitude towards them. However, in battle he was stern and serious and took very special care in ensuring the safety of his men. He demonstrated incredible loyalty and was very protective of others. He was also very sympathetic and helpful towards those who had suffered greatly, such as helping John Price in getting their justice on Shepherd for what he had done to them. Relationships Derrick Griffin McKinley and Griffin had a very good relationship. The two worked very well together and showed a high amount of trust in one another, and the two demonstrated a strong protectiveness to the other. James Ramirez McKinley worked very well with Ramirez and got along well with him. Just like with Griffin, McKinley was loyal and helpful towards Ramirez and took special care to ensure his safety. John Price McKinley showed a strong sympathy for Price and agreed to help him get his revenge on Shepherd, even with the risk of committing what would possibly be seen as treason. As such, Price was very grateful for McKinley's help and got along very well with him. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:War Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:One Man Army Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Gunman Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Destroyers Category:Omniscient Category:Vigilantes Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Mentor Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gaolers Category:Assassin Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Authority Category:Hunters Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Insecure Category:Rescuers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Jerks Category:Homicidal Category:Envious Category:Right Hand Category:Survivors Category:Altruistic Category:Disciplinarians Category:Lawful Category:Barbarian Category:Neutral Category:Loyal Category:Normal Skilled Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Genius Category:Extremists Category:Determinators Category:Leaders Category:Hard Workers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Recurring Category:Deceased Category:Serious